


Feed Me

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that the young security officer has not been eating, Bones decides to teach Chekov a lesson.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Insipred by this; Someone spanks Chekov until he's sobbing. Kinky, non-kinky, punishment, whatever, just make the poor baby cry. from strek_id_kink  
> Minor spoilers for the end of Ice Trap. Dub-con/non-con BDSM, first time writing BDSM/spanking (probably not done to good standard :/), sex scene written by an asexual (again, probably not done to good standard) missing scene, unbeta'd, slight cliff-hanger, sorry not sorry! Terrible writing skills
> 
> First published on LJ on Dec. 5th, 2013

As the blows rain down on Pavel he lets out a small cry. Bones is going faster and harder. Pavel has bit his lip enough to draw blood, he can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He feels the pain from his arse cheek, but more so from his cock. He was growing increasingly hard, and needed a release. He held back fearing what Bones would do, or say knowing he was getting turned on by such an act. He couldn’t come, despite wanting little more than to do just that.

"Count!" Bones sounded gruff and horse.

"S… Six," Pavel torn out through shaking lips.

He would reach down and relieve himself if he thought he’d get away with it. Under the Doctor’s watchful eye, Pavel daren’t even move. He tried to hold himself steady as he felt his arse arch back into Bones’ hand.

Biting his lip to stop himself from whining at the loose of touch was causing Pavel pain. Bones hadn’t told him he couldn’t move, Pavel guessed Bones would have preferred him to remain this obedient.

"I can’t hear you," Bones growled.

"Eight," Pavel screamed. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he was so concerned with how Bones would react.

After two more hard and fast smacks, Bones stopped. He shuffled, moving on the bed and Pavel kept still. His lip was as painful as his aching cock; the tears were starting to fall, and pre-come was dripping onto the mattress below. He was a mess.

Bones was silent. It unnerved Pavel, he couldn’t keep anything in anymore. There was a painful stinging on his buttocks, painful stinging on his lip, he was fighting back tears, and the follow of come he so desperately needed to release.

"Are you…?" Bones trailed off as he took in the image in. "Were you…?" Bones couldn’t form the words. He couldn’t find the words in the first place; he had no idea what to focus on. He had a plan, sticking to it would have been easier if this twist hadn’t come to light.

"You liked that?" Pavel couldn’t see Bones’ face, he refused to move, partly through fear on loosing it all, but he guessed Bones’ face was a picture; a cocked eyebrow, a opened mouth.

Teeth embedded so deeply in his lip, Pavel could only nod. Bones almost face-palmed, he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. It was suppose to be a punishment, to teach the Security Officer a lesson, to stop him from skipping meals.

Bones moved forward, becoming at eye level with Pavel. He spoke softly, as he’d originally planned.

"We’re going to sort that out," he motioned towards Pavel’s now leaking cock, "Then, we’ll talk about this, okay?"

Pavel nodded with enthusiasm, but Bones was already shifting round the back of him.

When Pavel felt Bones’ hand on the head of his cock, he let out all that he was holding. He let out a scream that became a moan as Bones playful rubbed his thumb over the head, he let the tears form and fall, crashing into the pillow. He wanted to crash into the bed too, his knees where starting to ache, but he needed to stay like this. For his pleasure. For Bones.

Pavel finally released with a heavy sigh. His knees gave out a second after he covered his stomach and the mattress below in his warm, sticky fluid.

As Pavel’s cock left, almost flew, out of his hand, Bones grinned. He, after hearing Pavel’s moans, had grown increasingly hard. He held back; his need to deal with Pavel much greater than any other need, including his own need to release.

Bones wrapped his arms tightly around Pavel’s middle. Almost tight enough to squeeze that little bit of breath Pavel had managed to crawl back from the still too heavy air around them.

"You understand," Bones purred, "why…" Bones trailed off. He nuzzled into Pavel’s neck. "Why I had to… do that."

Pavel nodded slowly, still breathless. Bones loosened his grab from Pavel’s waist and plunged it into the younger man’s hair.

"You need to eat," Bones continued. Pavel again nodded. It seemed clear to Bones that he wasn’t listening, so Bones tugged him closer, he needed Pavel to listen. To know. To understand.

A hand reached down to cup the cheek he had just smacked. He stoked the cheek as he whispered his apologises and reasons into the young man’s ear.

He kept repeating the words over and over; he needed Pavel to understand. Bones took the aftercare very seriously. Pavel was nestled in the crux of Bones’ arm, snug and warm. If Bones listened carefully he might have heard the young man’s soft snore, but he kept repeating the words, kept rubbing, patting and soothing.

~

Pavel felt the warmth on his arse cheek next time he looks over the food tray, and he wonders if he should skip eating again. Bones had passed him on his way to the food court, so as far as the Doctor knew, Pavel was eating. He could skip eating and Bones wouldn’t know any different. He grinned to himself.

~

It’s hours later when Uhura was reminded that she promised the young Russian a good meal during their away mission. She turned to Pavel and told him she was sorry and the pair discussed rearranging their date.

During the discussion Pavel told the whole bridge exactly how long it had been since food last touched his lips. He timed it just so, and the Doctor heard his confession before the Captain, who had originally summoned him, even got a word in. Bones was alarmed to hear that he had not learnt his lesson.

And Bones couldn’t do anything about it. He felt he should teach Pavel a lesson properly by spanked him publically, right here and now, in front of the whole bridge crew. But Pavel’s consent was important to Bones, and he got the impression Pavel was saying that he’d not eaten to wind Bones up. Well, it was working. Bones was damn sure he passed the kid heading for the mess hall.

Bones began planning his next move. He had to let the kid know eating was important to his health, and as his Doctor, the kid’s health was far more important to Bones than anything else.

He decided he’ll go to Pavel’s room and have words with the kid. Actually talk about it. Because Pavel apparently enjoyed spanking more than eating and Bones couldn’t stand by and let Pavel waste away in favour of sexual pleasure.

Pavel had skipped meals on purpose that day so Bones would ‘punish’ him, but he’d find a more fitting punishment. If it continued he’d admit the Russian rebel to the med bay. That was upset the kid no end; Pavel needed to be up and out doing something. He couldn’t stay locked up.

But first, Bones had two things he had to attend. The reason the Captain summoned him to the bridge. Hearing Pavel’s confession had completely rocked the Doctor. He’d spent time thinking about the Security Chief instead of dealing with Jim’s request. Damn it, he’d almost forgotten what it was.

And the second thing was a trip to Security. Not to see Chekov. No, that would come later. The Russian had been admitted days before, after he crashed in the shuttle on the way back from their away mission, and the little rebel had rewired the security codes for the med bay and had escaped. Bones wasn’t going to let him get away this time. He’d stay one step ahead of Pavel this time. He was going to Security before he went to see their Chief. Pavel wasn’t getting away with this.

~

Security were very helpful. They had overridden Bones’ med bay codes and assured him that he would be the only crew member able to activate them. Feeling a lot more confident in his plan, Bones went to see Pavel. He hoped the young man would choose to eat over being admitted. But Bones was prepared if he decided to be admitted, with the intention of escaping.

~

Bones found Pavel still awake writing reports. He smiled wearily as he asked to enter. Grinning, Pavel lets him in.

"What is it, Dokkor?" Pavel asked, knowingly.

Bones tired to sound professional, “It’s come to my attention,” Bones sighed, “that you’ve not been eating, despite the promise you made.” Bones sounded more desperate now.

"Are you going to punish me, Dokkor?" Pavel purred. He turned slightly, almost wiggling his buttocks in Bones’ face.

"No," Bones coughed.

"No?" Pavel turned to face him. Fear washed over his face.

"No, I’m going to give you a choice," Pavel looked a little confused. Bones smiled and continued to explain how Pavel’s health was important to him, even if it wasn’t important to the man himself, and how he should eat.

"I understand, Dokktor," Pavel nodded.

"So, what’s it going to be… Some food," Pavel nodded. "Or a trip to the med bay?" Pavel visibly shuddered.

"I’ll eat," sighed Pavel. He sounded defeated, and was starting to look it.

"Good," smiled Bones. He stood and was about to leave, but he grabbed Pavel and hauled him up and over his shoulder, fireman’s lift style. He carried Pavel to Med Bay, and the young Russian remained silent the whole time.

That silent remained unbroken when they arrived in Med Bay. Bones set about scanning Pavel. He was treating him as though he was actually a patient. This, for Pavel, was torture.

He was relieved of any further embarrassment when a call for McCoy’s presence on the bridge came through.

Pavel smiled. Bones rolled his eyes. He grinned back at Pavel remembering his trip to Security.

"Don’t move," he almost laughed. Pavel nodded. His uncharacteristic quietness had been mistaken by Bones as acceptance of his faith. Pavel allowed himself a small smile as he heard the door to the med bay slide shut.

~

Bones returned from the bridge to find Pavel had gone. His security codes had been hacked by the Russian genius again. He smiled throughout his eye roll. That’s why he’s called a genius. He’d find the kid before it got out that this was the second time Pavel has pulled this trick on him.

Bones would make him pay for that when he caught up with him.

The doors to the Med Bay slid open and the Captain walked in.

"Thought you were treating Mr Chekov," Jim inquired.

Bones rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to admit he lost the kid again.

"Apparently," Bones grunted, "his security team are very loyal."

Jim smiled. He understood that. “So where is he? I need him for-“

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bones grumbled, although he suspected that the kid was hiding in his room rewiring the codes so Bones couldn’t get to him.

Jim grinned. He was on the verge on laughing and Bones could tell.

"It’s not my fault the kid … "

Jim let out the laugh he was holding in. He turned his back to Bones trying to calm himself. He breathed out heavily as he laugh died down. He turned back to Bones, “Twice?” he laughed again.

"Shut up!" Bones grumbled.

~

He summoned Pavel to his room later, and surprisingly the Russian turned up, looking like a naughty child summoned to the headmasters office. He looked almost ready to bend over the nearest surface and take Bones’ punishment.

But Bones simply forced him to eat. It was no romantic picnic, but Bones has made an effort to set out some of Pavel’s favourite foods.

Pavel was delighted; smiling brightly, he tucked into the food. After repeatedly apologising for his actions, Pavel stood to leave.

Bones grabbed his arm, stopping him. He grinned wickedly, causing a small shiver to pass through Pavel. He still needed to punish the young Russian for slipping him away him… Twice.


End file.
